Xu Zhu/Movesets
All the movesets for Xu Zhu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings club horizontally. : : Raises weapon at a slanted angle towards the enemy. :↓ + : A downward swing to hit the opponent's feet. :↓ + : Thrusts downward while kneeling on the earth. : , : Swings at one side before slamming weapon unto the ground. : , , : Inflicts three damaging thrusts directed at different altitudes. : , , , : Similar to the last move, but with an extra swing beforehand. : , , : Thrusts at a high angle, swings once, then swings again in an overhead manner. :← + , → + , ← + : Does three revolving swings while moving forward. :Hold ↓, , : Does a low sweeping swipe and a short downward thrust. :Release ↓ + , : Hits the enemy's midsection and below the waist. :Release ↓ + : An uppercut swing. :→ + : Inflicts an overhead smash. :↓, → + , ↑ + : Hops forward and lands a quick smash, then raises weapon upward. :↓, ← + : A powerful circular spin. :↺ + , , : Spins around thrice while swinging club. :↺ + , ↓ + , , : Similar to the last move, but focuses more on attacking the opponent's midsection. :↺ + , Hold ↓ + , , : Similar to the last move, but now attacks below the waist and causes the user to collapse from exhaustion. :→, → + , + , ↓, ← + : Does a stunning hit, grabs the opponent between himself and his weapon to break their back, and launches a strong swing. : + : Lifts opponent by grabbing them between himself and his weapon, and brings it in to break their back. :Air / : Leaps towards the opponent while riding on weapon. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Thrusts twice at the opponent's face and midsection before ramming them at close range. The true version of this move adds an another ram and causes the user to hop on weapon against the target. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Swings weapon to the side in a broad damaging attack. : , : Knocks enemies in the air by bringing his club up over from the left. Has the highest launch out of all C2 attacks. : , , : Jerks back while winding up for a single-spinning swing. Stuns grounded foes, or knocks back airborne foes. : , , , : Massive batting swing with his weapon. : , , , : : : Swings around in circles with an outstretched club; Xu Zhu collapses to the ground as if he was knocked down. Based on one of his moves in the previous installment. Grounded foes are knocked away on each swing via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. : , : Drives the point of his club into the ground via pogo ride. Can hit twice if positioned just right. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Due to his immense strength, Xu Zhu carries around powerful, heavy weapons, which results in stronger attacks that take longer to perform. His main moves involving simple strikes to opposing officers, although he often uses attacks that pound the ground and knock down all of his surrounding enemies. However, a notable weakness of his happens to be both his slow running speed, and his musou being hard to set up juggles with. His musou is one of the strongest in the series if used right on a juggled foe, being able to take out much of a general's health if most of the hits connect on them properly. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : An upward lifting swing. Tapping again would make Xu Zhu bat the foe away in midair. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Puts club to chest and hops to knock enemies into the air, ended with a butt slam that produces a quake. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Curls into a ball and rolls himself forward. Horse Moveset : : Xu Zhu leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Xu Zhu grabs and tosses his nearest foes and then prepares to bat them away as they fall. The batting animation is the same as his original C3. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of overhead smashes. The final smash has Xu Zhu put more emphasis enough to bring himself off the ground, and stuns opponents. : , : Swings his club downward to the left. : , : Bounces his club onto the ground for a quake like with his original jump attack. Xu Zhu's is unique as he bounces twice, causing two quakes in succession. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A stomp that knock over enemies with a blue tremor. : , , , , : Smashes the ground with his club, creating a massive ground flash from the earth. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): : , : Xu Zhu curls up into a ball and crashes into the ground twice. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Jumps into midair and slams belly-first into the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Swings weapon with enough force to produce a strong gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Produces a strong pillar of air by slamming the ground once. :Triple Attack 3: Violently stomps the floor to cause a minor quake. Dynasty Warriors 6 :He shares his attacks with Dong Zhuo, Wei Yan, and Huang Gai. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Mace for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Xu Zhu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xu Zhu mainly uses the cudgel moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Zhu is affiliated with the club in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Charges forward, slams himself into the nearest opponent and slaps them away. :Musou - Roly Poly (ころがるぞお): : Roly Poly: Rolls forward along the ground and gets up knocks away any nearby enemies with a blast of air when he finishes. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Rage Spike (おこったぞお): R1 + : Rage Spike: Tosses the nearest opponent into the air three times before slamming them down into the ground. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Xu Zhu hops on the ground several times while riding on his weapon, creating multiple shockwaves in the process. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to turn blue and expand. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , , , : Leaps and stomps twice. : , : Smashes the ground to produce a large fissure, damaging enemies close by. :R1: Plants club by its shaft into the ground, then does a double-succession left-right palm beat onto the club itself like a drum before taking it back. Said impact knocks back any nearby enemies. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Twirls club momentarily before using it to hop on the ground four times, po-go stick style, adding a quick buttdrop quake upon ending the move. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Zhu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Harms enemies by pole vaulting forward twice before riding on club to apply further damage. The last hit launches foes in the air for a brief moment. :Aerial Musou - Unbeatable (まけねぇぞう): , : Does a body slam from a height, causing immense damage to foes caught within the attack. :Awakening Musou: Bashes the ground multiple times while leaping. At the end of the move, he launches one final stomp that releases a sudden burst of energy. By accumulating enough hits, Xu Zhu starts bouncing weapon by punching foes repeatedly for balance before grabbing it back in preparation for a rear slam. Category:Movesets